onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Luffy Defeats Doflamingo.png
Image version Currently two versions of this are being contested: a multi-panel and a single panel. The multi-panel's easy to read at full-size, but at a thumbnail, it's impossibly to make out. The single panel is clear and concise, showing the impact of the blow of King Kong Gun. The multi-panel shows Luffy preparing the attack, but it doesn't actually show him using it, which the single panel does. The other issue is the matter of the anime; multi-panel images do not translate well to the anime, and will cause a huge stir when the time comes. Overall, the single-panel image gets the idea across at a glance much better.The Pope 22:06, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I fail to see why the "transition to the anime" thing is such a huge deal. If it's multiple panels and is important enough, we can just make a GIF for it; simple enough to do so. Also, let's be real: when it comes to Gear Fourth in the anime, there'll be "huge stirs" over all the attacks and such whether we use multi-panel images or not. The single-panel version you uploaded shows the effect of the attack, but not the technique itself, which is critical - without showing what the technique looks like and at least part of its effect (in the case of the original image, King Kong Gun breaking through Spider's Web and God Thread as well as Doflamingo's sunglasses breaking), then there's really no point in having it illustrate the technique. People can easily enlarge the image by clicking on it in order to see the fine details. So really, I don't see the problem with the original version here.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:45, July 19, 2015 (UTC) "People can easily enlarge the image by clicking on it in order to see the fine details." This is not an excuse. The purpose of the images on pages is to be a quick, easy look that can be enhanced by looking at it in full size, but should still be just as easy to understand when it's shrunk. The current version, in its shrunken state, is an incomprehensible mess.The Pope 01:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) And even then, it's still better than your version. We can't see Luffy and his enlarged arm, even in full size, and the focus is more on the town being obliterated than anything else. At least with the current version you can make out important details even when it's reduced - I know I sure can.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:01, July 20, 2015 (UTC) No, you really can't. Pretend you're just someone browsing the wiki who hasn't looked at these images at full size. Can you honestly tell me, with a shred of truth, that you can tell what the hell's going on here? The Pope 05:08, July 20, 2015 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I can. On the right, I see Luffy with his inflated arm charging toward Doflamingo and his threads, and in the middle-left I see him throwing his punch toward the threads, which is, again, more information than your version provides. This is sounding more and more like a you problem, man.--Xilinoc (talk) 07:18, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Yep, per Xil and my statements in the file history. Also as I said, the original image doubled as a way of showcasing Doflamingo's Godthread and the final confrontation between Luffy and Doflamingo, but Buh changed the thumbnail texts because his image was inadequate for that. 09:13, July 20, 2015 (UTC) We're gonna make it a GIF when the time comes, that will be the best for this image. For now, we need to showcase the technique, not just the impact like your image shows, as the primary use for this image is the Gomu Gomu no Mi page. We need the wind-up, and the punch, so to speak. 14:12, July 20, 2015 (UTC) The multi-panels image shows how Luffy uses the attack, and the impact of the attack, as well as how it fares against Doflamingo's web, providing a lot of information about the technique while the single-panel image only shows the impact, and as such, lack information the multi-panels image provide. Therefore, I'm going with the multi-panels image for now, until the scene comes out in the anime. 20:34, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Buh was the only one for the single-panel version, and he doesn't want to argue anymore. Clear majority. 02:22, July 24, 2015 (UTC) That's not my name. And I've made my case already. Gif is fine once the anime comes out, but for the time being this multi-panel image is an absolute mess. Call anyone who hasn't read the manga, and they'll have no idea what's going on here. The Pope 00:23, July 25, 2015 (UTC)